Crazy for this Girl
by Iris-Rei
Summary: While the new Digidestined are in Digiworld, Matt's having a concert...


Crazy for this Girl   
by Iris-Rei

===

Joe peeked around. Was this where Matt's concert was going to be? He squinted again at the directions Tai had written for him in his sloppy handwriting.

"Joe!" He looked up and saw Mimi waving at him, Sora behind her.

"Got lost?" asked Sora.

"Uh--no! I was just going to Matt's concert..." he said and started walking down the street.

Mimi giggled. "The concert's this way!" She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him in the opposite direction.

Sora laughed good-naturedly. "No, no, you guys. It's THIS way!" she told them and walked toward a large building across the street.

A few minutes later, they stepped into a room. It was packed with people who were all eagerly waiting. Some had a practiced signature on pieces of paper: "Matt Ishida".

"I told you I was right!" laughed Sora.

Mimi had a look of mock anger. "Well, it's been a long time since I've been in Odaiba!"

"And I can't read Tai's handwriting!"

"And I was just joking!" Sora laughed again.

"Sora! Mimi! Joe!"

They looked up and saw Tai and Izzy already waiting.

"Sorry we're late," said Mimi breathlessly as they pushed their way through the crowd. "Joe got lost."

Joe blushed under his spectecles. "Excuse me? If I remember correctly, YOU got lost too!"

Their argument was drowned out as screams came from the girls around them. Matt walked onto the stage, followed by the rest of the band. Joe wasn't sure, but he thought a few girls fainted as well.

The screams only quieted when Matt started to play. The drummer picked up the beat as Matt sang.

Joe noted that Mimi was staring at Matt with hearts in her eyes. He should learn how to play the guitar sometime.

The first two songs were both songs Joe had heard before at other concerts, and by the third song he was somewhat bored and tried reciting the oath of Hippocrates in his thoughts as he tried to peel his eyes of Mimi, who was wearing a miniskirt and a black halter top.

Matt ended his third song, Thinking of You, with one last chord. Then he looked into his audience and said, "I'd like to dedicate the next song to someone."

A huge wave of sound blasted from the females, all except Sora, who was thankfully quiet.

The sound quickly quieted down as he started to speak again. "I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special girl I know. This one's for you, Sora."

The supporting guitarist, Isawa, looked curiously at Matt. In all of their practices, he had never mentioned dedicating this song to someone.

_She rolls the window down   
And she   
Talks over the sound   
Of the cars that pass us by   
And I don't know why   
But she's changed my mind_

Tears rolled down Sora's cheeks.

_Would you look at her   
She looks at me   
She's got me thinking about her constantly   
But she don't know how I feel   
And as she carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she's figured out   
I'm crazy for this girl_

Matt's clear blue eyes opened for a second, and they locked on Sora.

_She was the one to hold me   
The night   
The sky fell down   
And what was I thinking when   
The world didn't end   
Why didn't I know what I know now _

Tai kept looking back and forth between Sora, who was crying, and Matt, who had a tear at the corner of his eye.

_Would you look at her   
She looks at me   
She's got me thinking about her constantly   
But she don't know how I feel   
And as she carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she's figured out   
I'm crazy for this girl_

Matt's thoughts were swirling. He loved Sora to his death, and right now he felt like he was on air.

The words flowed out of his mouth like the many times he had practiced in front of the mirror.

_Right now   
Face to face   
All my fears   
Pushed aside   
And right now   
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life   
With you_

Sora couldn't seem to think straight. The only things in the universe seemed to be her, Matt, and the song that struck her heart.

_Would you look at her   
She looks at me   
She's got me thinking about her constantly   
But she don't know how I feel   
And as she carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she's figured out   
I'm crazy for this girl_

Lost in the melody, Sora stared at Matt, eyes sparkling.

_Would you look at her   
She looks at me   
She's got me thinking about her constantly   
But she don't know how I feel   
And as she carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she's figured out   
I'm crazy for this girl   
  
I'm crazy for this girl_

With one last chord, Matt finished his song. With a longing glance in Sora's direction, he walked off the stage.

Sora stared at the spot where he stood.

~*~*~

"Matt!"

He turned around to see Sora walking up toward him. Matt quickly finished putting away his guitar.

Sora reached him and blushed a bit. "Matt--about the song..."

The other members of the band took their cue to exit.

He brightened a bit and said tentatively, "Did you like it?"

"It was beautiful! But--"

Matt hardened. "Is it Tai? Did he send you back here to tell me to keep my hands to myself?"

Sora shook her head, seeing how it was going. "No, it's nothing like that."

"What, then?"

"Well--why didn't you tell me before?"

He softened almost immediately. "Because I thought Tai might kick me out, and you would reject me."

"You should've." Sora touched his arm gently. "I've loved you, too. For forever."

Matt's eyes light up, with happiness or tears of joy, Sora couldn't tell.

"And now..." She hugged him. "I've told you."

She looked up at Matt and whispered, "And I hope you won't reject me."

He gave her his answer by lifting up her face and kissing her.

Perhaps they are still there now, rejoicing in their newfound love.

===

Crazy for this Girl (the song) was written by Evan & Jaron. It doesn't belong to me, it never did.


End file.
